poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonkers
Bonkers D. Bobcat (voiced by Jim Cummings) is an overly energetic and hyperactive cartoon bobcat that works in the Toon Division of the Hollywood PD. He meets Pooh and the gang in Winnie the Pooh Meets Bonkers. Once a big name cartoon star for Wackytoons Studios, he was fired due to his show being bumped out of first place in the ratings. Pooh and his friends meet him when they warn him of a falling billboard. Bonkers, Pooh and the gang were introduced to law enforcement when they unknowingly saved cartoon celebrity Donald Duck from a park mugger (mostly due to the help of officer Lucky Piquel) and were given full credit for the mugger's capture. For his actions, they received the Citizen of Valor awards by the Chief of Police, Leonard Kanifky. Bonkers, while soaking in the praise, told the chief about how his experiences starring in police cartoons helped in the capture of the mugger. Chief Kanifky mistook his fictional roles as real life, world wide police accounts and, thinking that Bonkers, Pooh and the gang would be benefits to the police force, asked if the former cartoon star and his friends would like jobs working for the Hollywood PD, which Bonkers accepted because of his recent unemployment from Wackytoons Studios. Bonkers then requested Lucky as his partner, and the two established the beginning of the Toon Division. When Bonkers first came home to Lucky's house, he was treated as a sort of adopted son to Lucky. After the solving of their first case and the defeat of The Collector, Bonkers and Lucky stayed partners and Pooh and the gang continued on their journeys. Trivia *Genie imitated Bonkers in an episode of Aladdin. *In Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, The Series, Bonkers makes a brief cameo when he is asked by Pooh to drive him and his friends to Roger's house. They meet Nanny along the way by rescuing her and arresting a criminal. Pooh thanks Bonkers for his help and Bonkers goes back to Hollywood. *Bonkers appeared in Hubie and Marina's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie. He joins the team at the end when he has no recollection of the Pokemon Vs Clone battle. * Bonkers will have his own movie, Bonkers Adventures Of Cats Don't Dance. He will be the little brother figure to Sawyer and partner to Officer Jenny. Fawn Deer will also star in this movie as Bonkers' best friend. Later on in Hubie and Marina's Adventures, she will be his girlfriend and after that his wife. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:HEROES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Silly Characters Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Hubie & Marina's Adventures team Category:Detectives Category:Cats Category:Disney heroes Category:Males Category:Billy2009 Team Members Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Police/Sheriffs Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Feline Heroes Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies